


A Vision in Black

by missrainbowpie



Series: Arkadian Nights: Prompts from My Inbox :) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrainbowpie/pseuds/missrainbowpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 1 and slightly AU. Let’s just pretend that the Unity Day bombing didn’t happen for the sake of this fic, okay? :)

Abby wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Unity Day. Today was supposed to be a good day, and they had finally made contact with the kids on the ground, but what was the point of anything if her daughter still wouldn’t speak to her? As soon as Jaha’s speech was over, she left for the sanctuary of Medical, seeking solace in the quietude of her office.

It was there that Jackson found her. “Come on, Abby. Just come to the Masquerade Dance for a few minutes.” He dangled a black, sparkly mask from his hand.

“Jackson…”

“You can’t sit here and sulk forever. Maybe a distraction is exactly what you need.” He set the mask on the edge of her desk. “Just think about it.”

Then he left. And she thought about it. Once upon another life, she had loved the Masquerade Dance; she could don a mask and become someone else for a night. Before Jake and Clarke, it had been nearly twenty years since she had played that game. If she did her hair differently and switched up her usual outfit, most people wouldn’t even recognize her until they heard her speak. It had been thrilling to be anonymous in a sea of friends. And there was always alcohol at these things… _Screw it,_ she thought. She grabbed the mask and flew out the door.

After a quick stop at her quarters, she arrived at the party.

\----------

Kane wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Unity Day, but as a member of the Council, he was expected to attend events such as the Masquerade Dance. So he begrudgingly slid on a mask and stood in a corner with his arms crossed, waiting until a respectable amount of time had passed so that he could leave.

Then he glimpsed her across the room. He didn’t recognize her in the dim light of the party, but she was a vision in black. A shimmering black mask covered half of her face and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. His eyes discreetly traveled down her figure. She was wearing a form-fitting black jacket with an asymmetrical zipper, tight black jeans, and stylish black boots that looked incredibly uncomfortable. His lips curled up into a lopsided smirk when she went straight for the bar and downed a double shot of something that was probably toxic. He couldn’t help it: he was intrigued.

He stepped out of the shadows and advanced towards her through the crowd. She was on the dance floor now, moving with everyone else to the beat of the drum. Her heart didn’t seem to be in it though; maybe he could change that.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, drawn in by an irresistible magnetic force, and when his fingers grazed the smooth fabric of her jacket, sparks flew over his skin. He gently tried to turn her around so that he could satisfy his unexpected curiosity and see who this electric woman was, but she didn’t oblige. Instead, she grabbed his hand with her own and pressed her back against his chest, swaying her hips to the upbeat music. Stunned, he swayed with her and allowed her to slide his hands around her slender waist.

It happened slowly, then all at once. The rest of the Ark faded away, and her soft hands were in his hair and down his face and over his neck, dancing over his skin in an infuriating pattern. Undulating with the drumbeat, she was graceful and elegant, yet there was a sort of harshness to her, like she was no stranger to torment. Like he was her escape from a reality that hadn’t been kind. He pulled her flush against his body and breathed in her sweet, intoxicating scent. He realized that he would gladly be her escape for the rest of his life. Was he falling in love with this woman without even knowing her name?

He had never felt this alive on Unity Day.

The song ended, and a new, slower melody came on. She began to turn around in his arms, and he was delighted at the prospect of seeing the face of the woman who had so enraptured his soul.

Her clear, brown eyes were flecked with green and sparked gold in the glow of the room. He became lost in their depths; there was already something so familiar about the color.

Then she pulled away in shock. “Kane?” she asked.

The rest of the Ark came rushing back, and the spell was shattered. His eyes widened. Suddenly he knew exactly why she seemed so familiar. “Abby?” He felt a blush creep over his cheeks at this realization. He crossed his arms over his chest. The stark contrast between who she was and who he had imagined her to be was jarring.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I didn’t know that you were… I was just–”

He let out a small laugh. “Me too,” he said, smiling slightly.

They stood there for a moment, the awkwardness nearly overpowering, then he took a step back. “Happy Unity Day, Abby.” As he walked away, he wondered if they might have had a future together under different circumstances.


End file.
